I let you go
by Res Nullius
Summary: Don't leave me Harry! His hand touched my face, eyes filled with agony. I cried harder than I ever had. You would to if you knew my story. And so, I shall tell it to you. But this isn't a happy tale, only tears shall linger on this story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related items. I do not own any part of 'Broken Vow' by Josh Groban.  
  
This is dedicated to: Kelsey Kingston, A long lasting friendship. "We like to party. We like- we like to party..." Love ya Kelsey.  
  
I Let you go   
  
The stars showed no sign of mercy. Nor did life itself. And I shall never forgive it for what it has done. For what it has taken from me...  
  
...Because I can never get him back...  
  
I walked past the lifeless dead. I shuddered as I stepped around the pale, dead face of Lord Voldemort. My heart was beating so fast it hurt. I began to look around frantically. I knew who I was looking for. But where was he?  
  
I walked through a clump of trees. As I looked to my right, my heart seemed to have completely stopped beating.  
  
There, just beyond me, about six feet away, lay a body. The black cloak on it fallen across the person's body. The lifeless form had it's back to me, so I couldn't see it's face. I began to step slowly toward it, and as I grew closer, I began to dread.  
  
It can't be him... he said he'd return to me... He promised...please, don't be him. Please...  
  
My throat went tight and my stomach clenched as I turned the figure over. Tears flooded my eyes as I looked into the expressionless, dead face of Harry Potter.  
  
No... not dead... he promised... please, don't be dead...  
  
I whispered his name, but he didn't move. Tears from my own stinging eyes dropped down my cheek onto his bloodstained face. I couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true...  
  
I lifted his head in my arms and ran my fingers through his jet-black hair. I brushed back his bangs to unintentionally reveal the lightning-shaped scar upon his forehead. The mark the cursed devil gave him. Yet, the gift destiny's salvation granted him. I closed my eyes as silent tears burned my face.  
  
Suddenly, my name escaped from the lips I thought to be dead. I opened my eyes to see the most gorgeous emerald orbs I have ever seen. His eyes searched around for me. His voice had been weak and raspy, and his breathing slow and unsteady.  
  
He whispered my name once more, "Ginny..."  
  
It was costing him a great effort to speak. So I hushed him and told him I was here. And with a relieful cry I told him of how I had though him to be dead.  
  
But death had been gliding him away, just as I called for him, for he whispered, "From the light I heard you call my name..."  
  
I nodded and cried. He was alive... for now...  
  
"Oh Harry, don't ever leave me." I could only say.  
  
His face screwed up in pain. "It hurts." He managed to gasp.  
  
It broke my heart. My lip trembled as I stroked his cheeks.  
  
I assured him that everything would be okay. But I couldn't even convince myself.  
  
"Ginny... don't forget me..." Harry murmured through another clench of pain.  
  
"Don't talk like that, everything will be okay." I said, trying to smile. But my mouth was screwed to tight, trying to hold in sobs.  
  
He closed his eyes. I whispered his name again.  
  
He once again opened his eyes to look at me. For a moment I thought I had lost him. As he looked at me, I could see the pain and unspeakable suffering in those dimmed emeralds. I wished his eyes would sparkle again, like they used to.  
  
"Listen," I whispered. "You can't leave me, Harry." I wanted to know that forever I would be able to speak his name. To know that forever I would see the way he looked at me, and know he'd take me on those long nights to hold me close.  
  
I needed to forever see his face. I needed to understand, how we came to such an end. So I told him again how much I needed him. I needed to hear it as well. As I spoke, those soft green eyes studied my face.  
  
Harry was looking at me with such sorrow, as if he knew he would never see me again. He was suddenly breaking my faith, after all these years. I recollected memories of how I'd came and lay by him when he was all alone. I prayed in my heart that forever I'd be all his own.  
  
I would never let him go.  
  
I would never let him fly away from me. So I wondered why I was so worried, for now I'd found a way to keep hope. I made a broken promise: I'd never let him go.  
  
I told him words I wish I'd earlier said. And he shed tears he wished he'd earlier shed. He slowly tried to raise his arm, as to touch my face. But he was too weak. So I lifted his hand for him and pressed it against my cheek. Harry would forever be mine. I hoped our love would last forever  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, I'm not afraid to die..." He muttered, "I'm just afraid to leave you..."  
  
I started to cry harder than I ever had in all my life. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want it to end.  
  
"I don't want you to stay and linger in what is soon to be the past. You still have a whole life ahead of you. I want you to move on." He gasped through tight rasps of pain.  
  
"I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to forget." I sobbed, clasping his hand ever harder in agony.  
  
"I would never forget."  
  
My heart hurt as I watched tears gliding down his cheeks almost as badly as mine. I didn't know whether his tears were from the pain of his wounds, or the sorrow of his heart. But either way, to see some one as brave as Harry to shed tears, was heart ripping.  
  
I would never let him go.  
  
I would never let him give up on me. So I wondered why I was so heartbroken. For now I had found a way to believe. I made a broken promise: I would never let him go.  
  
I watched as his breath grew slower, and his chest rose and fell hard. His breath grew ragged and raspy. I could tell gaining breath was hard for him. I didn't know what to expect. I was scared.  
  
I closed my eyes and touched his lips. Our last kiss. As we do, I dream of Harry and I. And then I realize that there's more to love than bitterness and lies. We close our eyes.  
  
As we release one another, he smiles weakly at me. I return it. Then, a confused look spread across his face.  
  
"What's wrong? Does it hurt even worse now?" I asked concerned.  
  
"No. That's the strange thing. I don't really feel much."  
  
"See. You're healing!" I said excitedly, despite the fact his breathing was getting worse. "I told you it'd be alright!"  
  
Harry looked at me with a terrified expression, "Ginny... I don't think I'm healing."  
  
I then realized he was right. He was going numb. He went rigid as well as his face began to turn a horrible pale. It couldn't be the end. It couldn't!  
  
"Ginny, I-I-," He was trying to tell me something. But, he couldn't really talk. "I-I- Love y-,"  
  
But before he could finish, the lips I had once kissed turned a horrid blue.  
  
"Harry?" I asked in a panicky voice.  
  
Then, his hand slid down from my face, and on to the ground. I started to cry again.  
  
"Harry?!" He wasn't answering. "HARRY!"  
  
He just lay there in my arms. Lifeless. "Harry!" I screamed. But his green eyes just stared blankly past me, unfocused.  
  
"NO!" I cried, "Harry! Don't leave me! Please! Wake up! Please!"  
  
Still no movement. I touched his face. Tears streamed off my face and on to his chest that was no longer moving.  
  
"Harry please! I need you! I love you! Please!"  
  
Then, his words repeated in my ears, "I don't want you to linger in the past. You still have a whole life ahead of you. I want you to move on."  
  
But how could I possibly do so? I realized this was it. He was gone. And there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to hear him say my name again. I would have given my soul to have him hold me again, and never let our love end.  
  
What I didn't know was that old Remus Lupin had been behind the clump of trees watching. He walked out with tears pouring from his eyes and put a hand on my shoulder. "He's happy now." Was all he could say.  
  
Remus was right. He would finally be happy. He'd finally get to meet his parents. He'd finally get to see Sirius again. I realized he had always had many burdens and spiritually captive bonds weighing him down. He had done what he came to do. Now he was done. His journey was over. He was finally free.  
  
I looked in to those green eyes for the last time. Then, I softly took my hand and slipped it over his face, shutting his eyelids. He lay there, looking merely asleep.  
  
I had to let him go.  
  
I had to let him fly. I was still sad, but no longer worried. Because of Harry I now understood hope. I accepted my broken promise, for I knew I had to let him go.  
  
I let him go. 


	2. THANK YOU'S

**THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!**

_**SHADOWMOONY WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR THEIR KIND REVIEWS:**_

**GinnyWeasley91- ** Thankyou sooo much for the compliment, that was so sweet. You have no idea how much that meant to me. Thanks.

**moonfyre- ** Hee hee hee! Uh... Thanks?

**really-big-HP-freak-** FREE TISSUES FOR EVERYONE! Yeah! Hee hee. Thanks for the review!

**aznangelwings02- **I can't believe she LET HIM GO either! J/K. You are so sweet! Thankyooouuu!!!

**sumone- **Thankya, I'm glad you liked my fanfic. Have you written stories 2??? Hee hee. Thanks mister Anonymous!

**scarhead101- **Thank you. Thank you. Yep yep. I am only 15. AND I DON"T WANT TO BE 16!!! NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Oh well. I guess I can't change time. Thanks for the awesome review though.

**Raiining- **Thanks for the kind review. Is angsty a compliment? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ANYWAYS???

**Smol- **I'm glad you use poet language. To say that my story was 'beautiful' was a major compliment. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kchan2982- **Hey... Don't I know you...??? Just kidding. Yes, I miss you sooo much I could cry!!! Write more H.P. Stories! LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I ENCOURAGE EVERYONE HERE TO READ THE STORY ENTITELED: BROKEN MASK!!!

That will make everyone cry! I did. Love ya kels! (I wanna be your hero, baby...)

**AllAmericanChicken- **Yeah, I'm not much of a mushy kissy fan either. I feel ya mate! Don't worry, I will NEVER describe kissing. Hee hee. Thanks for the review anyway.

THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR YOUR SWEET OPINIONS AND KIND REVIEWS! ALL OF YOU REALLY MADE WRITING THIS STORY WORTH IT. THANK YOU!!! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS AND DON'T EVER STOP WRITING! FOREVER LOVE HARRY POTTER!!! HEE HEE. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. KEEP IN TOUCH!!!

_**- ShadowMoony**_


End file.
